Food servingware is available in a variety of shapes and sizes. For example, flat trays are used to present large items, such as hams, roasts, or other cuts of meats, for sharing, or to serve small bite-sized items, such as various types of crudités or hors d'oeuvres. Baking dishes are used to serve hot foods, such as casseroles, or other food items accompanied by a sauce or other liquid. Trays can be employed for serving salads, pastas, soups or other types of items.
Some foods may be paired and served together. To optimize the food experience, each food of the paired foods may be placed in separate containers or dishes during service. For example, vegetables, crackers, or chips, which preferably remain dry before dipping, are placed on a tray, tray or other vessel, while an accompanying dip or sauce is often served in a separate dish or tray.